1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to carrying devices, and more particularly, a boat carrying device.
2. Prior Art
Conventional boat carriers involve placing the boat upside down on a rack above the carrying vehicle. This involves removing the gas tanks and motor and other miscellaneous items in the boat and placing them in the vehicle. Additionally, the wind can cause lift or drag problems with the upside down boat. Finally, one power unit can tow a trailer house and carry the boat and boat trailer on top.